Poke High School Host Club
by peonelopie4
Summary: Ashura' is a new tranfer student at Poke High and looks for a place to study, but instead finds the Host Club! And accidently breaks something but doesn't have enough money and is ordered to work for them until it is paid up! Humor, Romance and more!


Disclaimer- I do not Pokemon or Ouran High School Host Club. But, I do own the idea of the crossover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the time for Cherry Tree's to blossom, the scene was set at a beautiful place it looked as big as a castle, actually it was a huge school, a super-rich school to be more certain, it was called Poke High School in the Kanto Region.

Pigey's flew high, outside of the school. Inside of the 4th floor Library, were juniors, freshmen and seniors, all talking loudly, with their pokemon, some where even battling and outside the library, you can see a person peeking through the door with a small mouse- type pokemon on top of their shoulder, the person signed and shut the door and went up the elegant beautiful red carpet to look somewhere to study peacefully, in the 3rd floor. It was the person's first day here, in Poke High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Person's description:

The person has messy raven-black hair, that reach up to there shoulder and has reading glasses on, but behind those glasses were chocolate-brown eyes and was wearing a black sweater with a long t-shirt under, some brown jeans and has a book at hand and has a Pikachu, a mouse pokemon on their shoulders.

Pikachu's body was mostly yellow, with pointy ears that had a tip of black on the top of each ear and also had a pattern with brown striped at the bottom of his back and had red round cheeks, a zig-zag tail also with a bit of brown. It had chocolate-brown-eyes just like it's trainer. It's was a loyal Pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The person is walking in the 3rd floor, they stops when they see a movement. They look outside the window, it was just a group of birds flying high in the sky, Pikachu pointed happily, outside, blossoms, were scattered all over the big field, in the school's backyard.

"Otou-san…" the persons said as they looked higher and higher in the sky.

"Pika…" the mouse said sadly

"It's been 10 years…" they continued walking

'_Rich kids seem as they come to school just to have fun_' they thought as they came to a halt at a door, the sign in front of the door said 'The 3rd Music Room'

'_It seems like it not being use, maybe I can study here, I have to get good grades if I want that car for my birthday,_' they thought as they peeked through the door.

Suddenly rose petals appeared as the door opened.

"Welcome! To the Host Club!" they heard voices welcome them

Instead of finding a place to study they found the Host Club!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author interrupting: The Host Club is a club for people who have time to spend with lovely ladies who make them happy… and profit off of them.)

_(A/N: __**No stripping or anything like that!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the room was beautiful. The floor was carved marble; the ceiling had very good detail, close to the door was a pretty looking vase (Remember the vase!) In the middle of the room where 5 girls, one of them were in a chair, sitting down.

"Ho- Ho- Host Club!?" the person said nervously as they backed up to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Descriptions of Girls:

The tallest one had a serious expression on her face and dark purple hair which stopped all the way to her waist, her bangs were straight from both top and bottom and has black-onyx eye's, she had a ultra ball in her hand.

The girl in front of her is tall but not as tall as the first girl, the girl's has neat black hair that reached all the way to her shoulder's, she had spiky bangs also she had a navy blue hair band on her hair and light-green eyes which were covered by her reading glasses, she had an Gloom at her feet, who was smiling.

Next where identical twins, they were a head-shorter, they both had golden blond hair, it has down but one of the girl had it wavy and her bangs were put to left and the other girl had it straight it, with her bangs on the left and they both have light-purple eyes and a Plusle and Minun on top of their heads and they were both holding hands.

In the front there were two girls, they both looked like they were around 12 years-old, but they were wearing a High school uniform, and they weren't identical, one of them had light brown hair and sapphire eyes and was hugging a Skitty, her hair was short and it has in two pony-tails that were held by nothing, she had a navy blue bandana and her bangs and the bottom of her hair was spiked.

The other girl next to her had long blue hair and blue eyes, the girl's hair reached to her waist, and she had a big round yellow clip that held up her bangs to her sides, her bangs were straight. She also had a pokemon in her hands, it was a Piplup.

The girl, who was sitting in the chair, in the front, she has red-orange hair, with two navy blue clips on the right side of her hair and she has creamy white skin and unique cerulean colored eyes. She has a Togepi on her lap who's was taking nap at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Girl's Uniform:

The girl's were wearing a silky school shirt with a navy blue tie and over the shirt was a cotton navy blue sweater and a navy blue skirt that was 2 inches above their knees and it was patterned with a school pattern it was blue, light blue and white(#). They had high stocking which were black and brown buckle shoes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? It's a girl?" said the twins in union

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu in the person's arms,

"Ariel, Clair, you two are in the same class with this guest, ne?" said the girl with the glassed (Remember the vase!)

"Hai, Erika-sama, demo…" they trailed off but then said "This person really doesn't flow with everyone, so, we really don't know this person, very well."

Erika shook her head and smiled,

(Blink!)

(Blink!)

(A/N: One light bulb out of 6 light bulbs switched on.)

"That's kind of rude, isn't it," said Erika

Ariel and Clair looked at each other and shrugged so did their pokemon.

"Welcome to the Host Club," said Erika "Misty, this is the student, the one I was talking about." Erika said

The red-head girl got up from her seat and said

"Oh, this is the special student, who won the contest to be enrolled at our school!? Ashura Tajiri!?"

"Ahh, actually it Ashura S. Tajiri, the S for my middle na-… wait how do you know my name?" wondered Ashura as they put Pikachu down for a second, it went to greet the other pokemon.

"Well, how this school is, it's hard for commoners like you to get in, even though you won it by a contest" explained Erika, Ashura twitched.

"… Arigatou," replied Ashura still twitching, suddenly there was a hand on their shoulder and it was Misty's hand.

"You're like a hero, Tajiri," said Misty then added "But you're the poorest in the whole school," finish Misty with a giggle (Remember the vase!)

Ashura slid to the other side to avoid Misty's hand on their shoulder, but Misty followed and continued talking.

"And even some might think of you as a lowly person," said Misty

"I'm not as bad as you make me sound…" said Ashura turning another direction, still walking away from Misty and picked up Pikachu.

"Pikapi?" the mouse said (Pikachi is a boy, **okay**!)

"Still, welcome to Poke High School!" said Misty as she finally caught up to them.

Ashura turned to leave and said "Excuse me," as they were about to leave Ashura felt two tugs pull them a little bit down

"Oy, Ashura-chan!" said May

"Are you really a hero?" That's Kakoi! Ashura-chan" said Dawn

Ashura replied "I'm not a hero, just a lucky student,"

"Wait…" they said then Ashura realized something and screamed, a red vein popped out of their forehead

"… Who are calling, Ashura-chan?!" they yelled and as they yelled at May and Dawn, May's and Dawn's hair went back and fell on the ground when Ashura was finished yelling, they started breathing hard.

"Hmm… I never expected the new student to be a _Yuri_," said Misty as she put her hands on her waist (Remember the vase!)

"That explains the chose in pokemon," said Ariel as she pointed to Pikachu

"Hai, Pikachu is a pokemon that is mostly chosen by boys more than girls," stated Clair

"Yup, yuri," said May and Dawn with their pokemon in their arms

'_Yuri?'_ thought Ashura and did a anime fall. (A/N: LOL! I just love those… moving on.)

"So, which one of them do you want to try?" said Misty as she pointed to the Host members then to her-self and said "Or, do you want to try me," while giving a wink.

Ashura turned red and got up, getting the wrong idea and said "N-no! I was just searching for a place to study-" they said as they backed away and bumped into something, it was a show case containing a beautiful vase, the table that was holding the vase was tilting.

Ashura tried to stop it from falling, and succeeded, but not with the vase, Ashura tried to get it before it crashed to the floor…

(CRASH)

It was too late.

"…Ah," said Ashura as the host club watched the pieces of the vase scattered on the floor.

"Ohhhhh, that's not good," said the twins as they appeared behind Ashura who was bending over the table and looking at the broken vase.

"That's Rene's vase that's was are target in our in-school auctions" said Clair

"That's not good at all," added Ariel "And we thought, we'll sell 800 million yen for this,"

"800 MILLION YEN!" yelled Ashura then turned at the twins innocently and said

"…Ano… about paying for this…"

The twins grinned at each other and said "Are you able too?" then added "You can't even afford our school uniforms design."

"Yeah, what's with that dorky outfit?"

Erika picked up a piece of glass from the floor and asked "What are we going to do, Mystic?"

"Sorry Tajiri but your going to work to pay that off," said Misty then added "And Erika, don't call me by my first name!" said Misty and sat on a chair then pointed at Ashura and said

"So, starting you're the… Host Club's Puppy!"

'_Otou-san, if been captured by a bunch of weird guys' _thought Ashura and froze like a statue, all the members were around, and May poked

(Poke)

(Poke)

(Thump)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The Host Club is now open!'

Talking was all around now that the club was open, guys were seated at tables and had some members of the club with them, they had their Pokemon too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Descriptions of Boys Uniforms:

They were wearing the Poke High school uniform; it has navy blue it was almost like a business jacket, it also had a collar which was attached to the jacket it was buttoned up it had the school's logo on it, the school t-shirt under the jacket was made out silk and it was white and the pants were black and they had regular black shoes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Junior- Mystic Kasumi Yawa a.k.a Misty (Host Club Princess):

"What type of music do you like Kasumi-chan?" asked Yukito who was sitting next to her, he had brown hair which was messy and brown eyes and has wearing the schools uniform and had her Charmander next to him. (All of the people were wearing the school's uniform expect for Ashura)

"Hip-Hop and R&B," said Misty as she had her Togepi in her lap and it was eating some sweet's.

"I made you a cake, Kasumi-chan, can you try some?" asked Izzie who has spiky black hair and green eyes and was sitting across from Misty. He had a Golduck.

"If you want me too," said Misty as she looked his way and smiled.

"Hai!" said Yamato with a blush

"Try mine too!" said Kochi who was sitting across Misty and had yellow hair and blue eyes.

"Kasumi-sama, I've heard…" trailed off Jiji, the guy who sat next to her on the other side, he put the tea down that he was drinking, he was handsome, he had reddish hair with a little bit of brown hair and light brown eyes and has a nice smile, his Pokemon was a Starmie.

"Eh?" said Misty as she turned her attention to him

"…That you took in a stray cat in,"

"Well, I wouldn't call her a cat, but…" Misty trailed off as the door opened and in came Ashura.

"We'll speak of the…" said Misty then turned her head to Ashura

"Oy, Puppy, are you done with your errand? Did you get the right stuff?" she asked

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Freshman- Ashura S. Tajiri (Host Club Puppy):

"P-Puppy?" muttered Ashura with a sweat-drop and walked over to them and handed Misty the item, that _'she' _went to go pick up from the store.

"What's this?" asked Misty as she had a jar in her hands

"Coffee," replied Ashura in an annoyed tone

"I've haven't seen this maker before," she said with a frown "Is this from the ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind,"

"Instant?" questioned the guys

"Ohh! Is this the one were you just pour hot water into it!?" yelled Misty with amazement

"The so-called commoner coffee?" she asked

"…Hai," Ashura replied slowly

"Oh, so that's the so called famous-" said Yamato as 5 more people appeared behind them.

"So it's true, that poor people had to plant and eat them like that." Said one guy in the background.

(Nod)

(Nod)

"Commoner's choice," said Misty as 8 people appeared behind her including Erika, and the twins

"300 yen for 100 grams?" questioned Ariel

"What amazing price!" said Clair

"I'll go buy it again, sorry for not buying the expensive nuts!" said Ashura

"Matte!" said Misty with her hand up

"…I'll try it," she said standing up "I'll try it out!"

"Aww!" said everyone in amaze and clapped, expect for Ashura and Erika,

"Hehehe… arigatou," said Misty and then turned to Ashura and said

"All right, Ashura, come on over here and make us some of this _commoner coffee_." She finished.

'_You rich asses's…_' thought Ashura as 'she' watched everyone go to a another room with 'her' and Jiji being the one's only in the room

"Kasumi-sama is dallying too much…" Said Jiji with his head down as he put his tea down, he was silent during the whole 'coffee conversation.'

"There's no way that a personal coffee can be bought by a lowly commoner, would suite her taste…" he trailed off

"Huh?" said Ashura

"Oh, gomen, I guess I was talking to my self," he said and put on a fake smile and turns toward Ashura.

"…Hmm," Ashura said doubtfully

"Ashura!" Misty called from the other room

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A Commoner Coffee Demo by a Commoner):

A dozen of tea cups was being filled a spoon-full of coffee by Ashura then she poured hot water into them. A couple of seconds later…

"… Coffee is served,"

"Okay, let's enjoy it!" Misty said as she got a cup for her-self then for everyone else

"This is odd,"

"My dad will kill me, if he found out that I'm drinking this stuff!" said one of the guys

"Well then, can you drink it for me," said as she put a hand on his face

"Hai! Hai!" yelled all the other guys

"…Great," muttered Ashura and left to the other guest.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Tranlations:

Otou-san- Dad/ Father

Ne?- Right?

Hai- Yes

Demo- But

Arigatou- Thanks

Oy- Hey

Kakoi- Cool

Yuri- Lesibien

Ano- Er...

Gomen- Sorry

Names:

Jiji- Rudy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's another story of mine that's a crossover. As you should have guessed 'Ashura' is indeed Ash. The girls think he's a girl and are having him work for them, only Erika knows right now, that he's a boy. The Host Club members are Misty, Erika, Ariel, Clair, May, Dawn, Sabrina and now 'Ashura.' Please review and tell me if I should continue this, or not and no flames please!

Thank you


End file.
